


Secret

by Woepan13



Category: K-pop, ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Road to kingdom - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pentagonf, Quick relationship, Secret Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, seungjoon is kinda shy, soft, they are just in love, they are so cute oof, they pretend to be cool and everything but they are just shy and soft babies, they try to tell Pentagonf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13
Summary: How Seungjoon and Hoetaek started dating and how everyone already knows
Relationships: Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 28





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty and short but again I just felt like I had to write it down. It ends pretty quickly and overall it's not that good so I might delete it later. I'm already embarrassed  
> Anyways as always, English is not my first language so please tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Maybe, just maybe I'll write some more

Seungjoon and Hoetaek have been a couple for quite a while. Actually they have been a couple for a longer time than people think. You could say that they rushed everything a little bit. They’ve known each other for a few weeks and just decided to start dating because everything felt right. You may be thinking “but they don’t even know each other yet.” Or “what if this was a mistake?”. That’s what Hoetaek thought too at first but Seungjoon convinced him with the following statement. “we can get to know each other and if we decide that we won’t fit then we won’t fit. It’s not that difficult”. They also saved themselves from the endless Hopeless crush phase. They both were good at reading signals and especially Seungjoon was pretty bold.

So after knowing each other for only five weeks, they decided to start dating. Please note that Seungjoon had a crush on Hoetaek for a while now and vice versa. They just didn’t know how to approach each other even though both of them claimed to be bold and confident. So yeah in that way they did went through the hopeless crush phase but with the help of their friends, they actually managed to talk and get to know each other. Both of them felt like they just clicked and immediately fit perfectly together.

After just two days of talking, Hoetaek already started to hold Seungjoon’s hands and pull him into warm hugs whenever he got the chance. Now you could obviously play that off as friendship but Seungjoon just knew that this was more. And the more they got so know each other, the more Seungjoon knew that he was right. A warm hand on his thigh, a safe and strong hold on his waist and the soft look on Hoetaek’s eyes just showed him how right he was.

For Hoetaek himself it took a little bit longer to realize that. He was always clingy and people didn’t mind most of the time so he thought that Seungjoon was one of those people. But then the younger boy started to lean into his touches. Suddenly he squeezed his hand softly or put his hand back on his thigh or waist after Hoetaek took it away. The small smug smile on Seungjoon’s was the final push he needed and after that there was no holding back for skinship.

And then after just four weeks they shared their first kiss in a dark alley in the middle of Seoul.They finally managed to escape their friends claws and could go home after being forced to stay for 3 hours in that stupid restaurant. Hoetaek pressed Seungjoon against the cold wall and looked him in the eyes. Seungjoon being the cheeky boy that he is grinned at him and whispered “I know that I’m good looking but you didn’t have to stare at me for 3 full hours. I feel like you burned holes in me” as an answer Hoetaek poked the younger in the side and tickled him slightly. After laughing for what felt like hours and almost dying from a heart attack, Seungjoon finally calmed down and threw his arms around Hoetaek’s neck. Suddenly there was silence and the couple just stared at each other for a moment before Hoetaek finally made a move.

Now you might be wondering why it took them another week to get together. Hoetaek promised to ask Seungjoon out properly and he also wanted to give both of them some time because yes they claimed to be super spontaneous and extremely bold, they actually weren’t. So Hoetaek organized a proper date in a fancy little restaurant and asked Seungjoon to be his boyfriend. The advantage of their previous make out session was that they both weren’t nervous at all since they already knew about each other’s feelings. So yes they have been dating for now 5 months, longer than they probably imagined. But officially they weren’t even dating. They never told their friends since they were scared of them thinking they were weird. It was a dumb reason because it’s their relationship and why would they even think that? They were scared so they hid their relationship for 5 months.

Today was the perfect time because they all went to eat together. Seungjoon was pretty nervous because he was so scared of their reaction. He was so nervous that he couldn’t stay still but fortunately Hoetaek was there to hold his hand and help him calm down a bit. Before the younger could freak out even more, their friends already arrived at the restaurant. Hoetaek still held Seungjoon’s hand under the table and squeezed it softly.

After everyone finally arrived and ordered their food, Seungjoon looked at Hoetaek and decided that it was time to speak up. “Guys we have to-“ suddenly Hoetaek was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Yuto’s phone. “sorry please continue hyung”. Hoetaek cleared his throat before talking again. “Seungjoon and I have to tell you something”.

Everyone looked at them with excitement and curiosity. “We are dating”. The excitement and curiosity dropped immediately and they looked kinda annoyed. Seungjoon panicked and was about to say something before Hyojin said “we know dumbass. We knew since the beginning. Man I thought it was actually something cool or I don’t know, important” the others just nodded in agreement and laughed a little. “Is that why you were so nervous? Gosh guys you’re always so obvious”

The couple looked at each other obviously confused before they turned back to their friends. “You guys knew it the whole time?”, nods and few hums from everyone, “then why didn’t you say anything? With a small grin Hyunggu answered “it’s fun to see you guys struggle so much”


End file.
